The statistical genetics faculty at the University of Washington propose a new predoctoral training program in biostatistics that emphasizes applications to genetics. The faculty members belong to the very strong departments of Biostatistics, Genome Sciences or Statistics at the University of Washington and some of them also have appointments at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The trainees will pursue PhD degrees in one of the three departments. The training program will include the current PhD tracks in statistical genetics offered by the Departments of Biostatistics and Statistics but it will have the additional feature of rotations in experimental laboratories and opportunities for internships in local companies. In addition to formal courses taught by international experts in statistical genetics, the training program features journal clubs, seminars and retreats. Trainees will also be able to attend modules in the annual Summer Institute in Statistical Genetics held at the University of Washington. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]